Jade and Tori go to DisneyLand
by graciemae172
Summary: It's Jade and Tori's first ever valentines day, and they go to DisneyLand. Jade makes her go on a ride that Tori is not to sure of. What happens? Short little story. I do not own any of the characters used in this story.


It was valentines day and Jade was suprising Tori with a trip to DisneyLand. "Oh Jadey! Where are we going?!" Tori asked, she was bouncing around the car excited. "It's a suprise, baby, you are gonna have to wait" Jade replied, but kept her eyes fixed on the road ahead, she was smiling, she found Tori so cute when she was all hyper and excited. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tori's pout, she really wanted to know where they were going. Jade put her hand on her girlfriends leg "You are gonna love it where we are going." She stopped at a red light and took a quick glance at Tori, and saw a huge grin on her face. Tori leant over to Jade, and kissedher lightly on the temple. "I love you Boo." 'boo' was actually Jade's pet name from tori , she actually quite liked it. Jade's cheeks became a pale pink color from the blush she had recieved when her girlfriend kissed her. The car had started up again and began driving. "I love you too cutie, and Happy Valentines Day!" The car had stopped. When Tori looked up, they were in the DisneyLand carpark, they could see the huge pink castle from where they were parked. Tori's mouth opened in excitment, her eyes widened. "Oh My God! Yay thankyou so much Jaaaadddee!" Tori was a big kid on the inside, and Jade knew she would like to go there. Tori ran out of the car as fast as she could, jumping around, she didn't know what to do with herself whilst she was waiting for Jade to get out. "Hurry Jadey!" Tori said. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= As soon as Jade was out, Tori yanked on her arm and was litterly pulling her through the carpark. "hey baby, slow down maybe? You are kinda hurting my arm." Jade said to Tori, she wasnt angry, but she didn't want there to be and injury before they even got through the gates. "Oh sorry Jade.." Tori frowned and let go of Jade's arm, walking slower. "Hey cutie, cheer up, its okay, i just don't want you falling over something and hurting yourself before we even get into the park. Besides, i got the fast pass tickets anyway, we can get in before the park even opens.." Jade said, she really didn't want Tori to hurt herself, once she broke her leg and Jade couldn't stand the little sad look on Tori's face. "NO WAY JADE! You did not!" Jade waved the tickets infront of Tori's face. "Yup. i did." Jade replied. Tori snuggled into Jade's body and rested her head in the crook of Jade's neck. "C'mon then cutie, lets go." with that, Tori grabbed Jade's hand and power walked to the entrance. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= "Hey Jade, im kinda nervous, ive never been here before..." Tori said and her voice was shaking a little. "It's okay Tor, Everybody gets nervous every now and then." Jade kissed Tori's forehead. Tori and Jade were queued up for the Tower Of Terror. "Jade, im only doing this for you! I hate heights!" Tori said, it's true she had a phobia of heights, but Jade said she HAD to go on it. "It's okay baby, i will look after you." Jade replied and lifted her girlfriend onto her lap, they were sat on the wall because the line was so big. "You are so cute! You know that?" Jade asked Tori and tickled her sides. "Well you may of told me before. But i still think you are cuter, you're adorable!" Tori said and lifted herself off of Jade's lap, they were let inside of the ride and it was rather dark inside so Jade held Tori's waist at all times "Im so proud of you baby." She whispered into Tori's ear. Soon, they were sat on the chairs on the real ride. Tori's hand were sweating and were linked with Jade's."C'mon baby, it won't be that bad, if you really don't like it, you can cuddle up to me." Tori didn't even wait until the first drop, she grabbed straight onto her girlfriend and rested her head on Jade's chest with her eyes shut tight. Once they got to the top, the doors slid open, which allowed you to see all over DisneyLand, many people made an 'ooh' noise, and Tori opened one eye and shut it tightly when she saw the view. They had a few seconds until they were dropped. It made Tori's tummy feel odd, and she didn't really like it, she had an iron grip around Jade's waist, and felt Jade giggling on the way down. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= They undone their seat belts and left the ride with their fingers intertwined. "How was it?" Jade asked her girlfriend. "Urm. it was just the scariest thing i have ever been on..." Tori was litterly speechless, she had no idea what to say, she really hated that ride. -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= The rest of the day, Tori didn't have to worry because the scariest ride was over, so she went on every single one of the rides with Jade, she felt safe with Jade. It was the best day she could ever wish for, she couldn't be more thankful to have an awesome girlfriend like her. 


End file.
